The Forbidden Demon World
by Dark-Saint1
Summary: Buffy gets sent to the four courners of the Demon World, now it's up to the Gundam Wing boys to save her....* Multipul Genre*
1. Buffy, Spike, and the Amulets

Buffy the vampire slayer/gundam wing  
  
  
  
Dark_saint- Hey well this ismy first fic so PLEASE be gentle!  
  
  
  
Buffy-Quit being so dramatic.  
  
  
  
Dark_saint- DON'T make me go karate kid on u buffy.  
  
Buffy- Im shaken im shaken! *laughs quietly*  
  
Dark_saint- *backs off* alright well to tell you something about myself. well im a very disterbed indivigual who loves mottocross racing ( im ok at it), hocky, & snow boarding. I like to live my live on the edge. I like to do crazey thing like jump off are house and do stupid things in public.  
  
Buffy- COME ON JUST TELL THE STORY!  
  
Dark_saint-alright! ;_;  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh Buffy your here" Giles said.  
  
Buffy walked into the room, limping from a earlier incounter with Spike. "Hi everyone"she said.  
  
"We have got alot of information out of this little pigmy. He said that in the number 42 warhouse is Spike's and his followers but......... " started Giles  
  
"Ok then, lets go" Buffy interupted.  
  
" NO NO NO AND MORE NO!" Xander said. "The last time we just barged in, it was the wrong place thanks to someone I will not name" Willow comes out as he pretends to cough, "but any way I got bit in the ASS by a veitnamies resterant owners DOG who riped my favorit pair of boxers"  
  
"I never knew you had a favorit pair of boxers" willow comented and gigling lightly.  
  
"You now the ones with the bannanas on them with the glow in the dark monkeys!"  
  
"Well than I should go thank that dog cause you would wear those for weeks." Anya said "So what are you wearing know?" she asked  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!"  
  
"Yes, I would" she added quickly  
  
"Alright, you guys stay here while I go take care of Spike......ALONE" Buffy emphisized  
  
"No, buffy" giles said with a trembling tone. "I couldn't handle the thought of you being killed!"  
  
"Alright, that's all for tonight, we will talk tomorrow" every one walked out slowly and slugishly like they wanted to stay and visit somemore.  
  
Xander and Anya went back to her apartment and you can just guess what they did. Willow was quiet that night and seemed deep in thought. Probebly because Tera was in New york for the summer. Buffy went home and slept..........well sort of.  
  
"Ok, if they won't go with me I will go alone." Buffy said to herself.  
  
The air in Sunnydale was clean and crisp. It was a cool evening that night. She finaly came up upon warhouse #42. She looked up at it it was 5 stories tall. The doors creeked as they opend. Moon light poured into the warehouse were the door was open. She walked in. The shadow of her was terrifing enough for any other vampire than Spike.  
  
A whistling noise came frome the stairs. A knife stuck into the wooden floor at Buffy's feet. Spikes long leather duster sweped across the floor.  
  
"Hello Buffy" Spike said with a eager tone "have you come to play?" he asked.  
  
"Why of course" Buffy said. "you know your my little toy!"  
  
Spike lept foward with brut force and knocked Buffy down. She shot up and threw a punch after a punch, kick after kick, but she still did not last long. She soon was knocked out and being draged by spike.  
  
The next day Xander felling great after a GREAT NIGHT that lasted hours was very cheerful almost glowing like. Willow was in a better mood since she got to talk to Tera on the phone. Giles looked like shit.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked  
  
1 hour had passed, and still no sign of Buffy.  
  
"I'll go check her house" Willow said. "What if she's in trouble, what if she's hurt!"  
  
"Calm down, Willow" Giles said. "Ok, let's split up and look for her "  
  
"Ok" everyone agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, at the warhouse, Buffy was concious again. She could see all sorts of amulets, & talismens.  
  
"Do you like them?" Spike said. "You'll be part of them soon!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy said with a confused look.  
  
"I'm going to perform a ritual that will put you, yes YOU, the great slayer into the talismens and send you to the four corners of the deamon world! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Spike said with a evil grin on his face.  
  
"OH GREAT AND POWERFUL SETH, GOD OF DISTRUCTION AND DEATH. LISEN TO ME AS I RESITE THE ANCIENT WORDS..........acta ebta gotre hasde abtoose alactra!" spike resited  
  
A bright green light apeared at Buffy's head and went to her toes. Spike walked up to her, took out a knife and cut her wrists. She screamed in agony as the thick blood ran down to her finger tips. Spike took the amulets and talismens and let the blood drop on them. Buffy screamed as part of her was leaving her body. The light turned into a pale green and disappeared as the last drop of blood driped on the last amulet. Buffy was as limp as a rag doll........her body was lifles!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Dark_saint- thanks for readen', thats only chapter 1 and if i get reviews than maybe i will right another. ^_^  
  
Buffy-YOU MADE ME A COCKY BITCH!  
  
Dark_saint- *feeling frightened* sorry I....I ......I  
  
Buffy- I'LL KILL YOU! DIE YOU FILTHY LITTLE PIG!  
  
Dark_saint AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Dark_saint - well I hope you liked it *panting* well pls review thanks! 


	2. Beginning of it All

Dark_saint- Thank you for your reveiws!  
  
Buffy-oh hush it wasnt that good.  
  
Dark_saint-well my readers thought so  
  
Buffy- *sneaks up behind Dark_saint* WEGY!!!!!!  
  
Dark_saint-*face turning red* what was that for!  
  
Buffy- I want you to get on with the story!  
  
Dark_saint- oh ya the story. ok well plz review and i hope u like it! ^_^  
  
  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"Have you found her yet?" Giles asked Williow.  
  
"No" she answered.  
  
At that moment Xander and Anya walked in, both with a expressional look that meant they had no luck either.  
  
"Well, how did you guys do?" Xander said, hoping they had more luck  
  
"Not to good in fact." Giles explained." I have some bad news. The counsel thinks we can't handle the situation (which we can't) and is sending 5 extream soldiers to help us. All I know about them is that of their names...........Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
"When will they be here?" Xander asked. "And I hope they're not like that DICK Riley."  
  
" Acually, they will be here in three days." Giles said  
  
"THREE DAYS!!" Willow shouted. "BUFFY COULD BE DEAD BY THEN!. THAT IS IF SHE ISNT ALREADY!"  
  
Anya walksed over to willow and rubed her shoulder saying, acuardly, that Buffy will be ok.  
  
Cordillia walked into the dimmed library where they were talking.  
  
"Hey, why hasn't Buffy been hangin' around here or with you guys?" Cordillia asked  
  
"Well, we cant acually find her" Xander said with a cool and sleek expretion on his face as in trying to impress her.  
  
"Oh. well, if you were at the Bronze you would have seen her last night". Cordillia explained. "Well, she wasn't really at the Bronze, she was walking towerds those abandon warehouses."  
  
They all picked up ther bags and stuff and ran out of the room leaving Cordillia alone. Cordillia let out little gasp like it was wrong to leave her.  
  
Soon they were at warhouse #42. They opened the big creeky doors and pulled out a flash light. The first floor was empty, just some mice and old supplies the workers used to use.  
  
They went up to the second level and still nothing. Same with the third and fourth! They finaly were at the fith floor. The elevator shaft was skreechy. The doors opend to the fith floor. Three vampires stepped into veiw, none of them were Spike thank God.  
  
Giles and the rest charged at them. Xander pulled out a steak from his bag and jabbed it into one of them. Willow was having trouble with the biggest one. With one quick throw of the vampires hand, Willow went flying and hit a couple of pipes that were sticking out from the wall. Giles had already gotten rid of the one that he had to fight and was now helping Xander with the other. Moments had past and neither of them had succeded in killing the vampire. All of a sudden, Willow poped out of no were and got him in the back.............he was slayen  
  
"I guess they were here to guard the place while the rest were out" Giles emphisised.  
  
Willow, while rubbing her head, walked towords the only door in the room and opened it. She screamed as she saw Buffy's lifeless body hanging in a small cage. Giles and Xander walked toword Buffy's body and noticed a book in front of a cage. It was opened to the page that had the spell on it. He gasped. Willows legs tremmbled as she knew that ment something bad.  
  
Giles saw that her wrists were slit, but no blood, not even a drop was seen! He than realized that the spell was already performed and that Buffy was trapped in one or even more amulets!  
  
Giles sat looking at Buffy's motionless body. " I don't excatly know what to do"  
  
" This is bad, if Giles doesn't know what to do, then we can just say ' Hello, Hellmouth, make yourself at home' " said Xander, plucking at his patched up banana boxers with glow in the dark monkeys.  
  
" What can we do?" asked a worried Willow  
  
" I suppose the only thing we can do is wait for thoes soldeirs to show" Giles said as he took off his glasses and gave them a quick cleaning, then put them back on.  
  
" But thats not for another three days, what are we going to do till then?" Willow asked.  
  
" We have to play the Buffy game don't we?" whinned Xander " Buffy is out of Slayer-commision, and we have to patrol"  
  
" There's nothing else we can do, I suppose"  
  
Willow nodded at Giles as she looked at Buffy ' I hope these soldiers will be able to help' she thought.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
A sharp clicking sound was coming from the dimmly lite, small room. The lap tops flashing lights were lighting the face of Hiiro Yui. His fingers swiftly made their way across the keyboard with lightning fast reflexes.  
  
Hiiro's fingers stopped in a flash. He stared at the lap top then picked it up and opened the door. Light filled into the room, showing guns on the nightstand, knives on the bed and bombs in the corner before he shut the door.  
  
He walked down the many halls of the Winner Mansion until he got to a stair case. Walking down he was met with the sounds of pleading. He smirked.  
  
' Wufei and Duo' he thought then returned to his impassive state.  
  
Walking into a brightly lite living room, he saw that he was right, and that Duo was down on his knees begging for the life of his braid.  
  
Quatre, being the nature peacemaker, was standing to the side shaking his head. He, no doubt, had already given up.  
  
Trowa was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, but Hiiro knew better that to think he was spacing out. Trowa was quiet and listened better when not able to see.  
  
Hiiro grunted to get everyones attention......which didn't work too well. He glared at the distracted pilots and cleared his throat. Still they seemed not to notice.  
  
Trowa, however, was having the time of his life, listening to Hiiro try to get the attention of the others. A small smirk made its way to his face as Hiiro yet again cleared his throat.  
  
' Well, I better help him. What ever he has to say has to be imprortant' he thought.  
  
" I believe Hiiro has something to say" Trowa said outloud, getting the attention Hiiro had wanted.  
  
Wufei looked up from his victim and humphed, sitting on the couch. Duo mouthed a thank you and sat on a chair.  
  
" What is it, Hiiro?" Quatre asked, staying were he was.  
  
" We go to the preventers tomorrow for an important mission" Hiiro said in his montone.  
  
" Really! Where?" Duo asked excitedly  
  
" Sunnydale, California" replied Hiiro  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Dark_saint- I hope you liked it.* has a smirk on his face*  
  
Buffy- what are you smirking at?  
  
Dark_saint- * smiles* Nothing. ^-^  
  
Buffy-No, seriously, why are you smiling at me?  
  
Dark_saint- alright.* laughing now* look at your ass, thers a BIG RIP DOWN YOUR PANTS!  
  
Buffy-DAMN YOU! YOU LET ME WALK AROUND WITH A RIP DOWN MY ASS!!  
  
Dark_saint- I thought more people would read my story if they had your ass to stare at.  
  
Buffy-oh im guna KILL you!  
  
Dark_saint- haha you cant do nuten couse you're on probation for knokin' that one person on ther ass for saying my story sucked!  
  
Buffy- you just wait.  
  
Dark_saint- please review and i will wright more! ^-^ 


End file.
